Ilusiones
by Ithilwen princesa elfa
Summary: °Cap1° Dos chicas llegan a Hogwarts de intercambio, Agatha e Isabel,... ¿qué pasará?... by Raven & Issis, REVIEWS!


Agatha Halley e Issis Radcliffe eran dos brujas, de 15 años, que iban de intercambio de Headington School a Hogwarts, Agatha es una experta de Astronomía (claro tataranieta de el astrónomo inglés Edmund Halley, descubridor del cometa Halley), además de la Aritmancia y las Runas Antiguas; Issis en cambio, era una bruja con fascinación hacia las transformaciones y gran habilidad para realizar pociones, las dos chicas obviamente eran las mejores estudiantes de su colegio, del cual se iban lamentablemente, por deseo de sus padres; Agatha, una bruja muy guapa, de cabellos lisos y de un color indefinido (ya que tiene secciones castañas y otras amarillas), ojos verdes y una piel morena; Issis, una bruja de cabello negro con algunos rizos hechos con magia, unos ojos gris-azulados de mirada penetrante que a cada rato pareciera decir no te creo aunque fuera opuesto, su piel era algo clara, pero no excesivamente; este dúo algo dispar, eran en sí muy buenas amigas y ambas se encaminaron a el andén 9 y ¾ seguidas por sus padres, de los cuales se despidieron cuando entraron al tren. Y se sentaron lejos de los demás en un compartimiento vacío, dejaron sus baúles y la jaula de sus lechuzas, la de Agatha pequeña y gris llamada Arquímedes y la de Issis algo más grande y de color café claro llamada Alan:  
  
Agatha: ¡Me muero por saber como es Hogwarts más allá de Historia de Hogwarts! ¿Conoces a alguien de ese colegio?  
  
Issis: claro, estoy tan impaciente como tú.  
  
Luego de 5 minutos de viaje en el tren una chica con pelo enmarañado entro al compartimiento:  
  
Pelo enmarañado: Oh, lo siento, me equivoque de lugar, es que me salí y ahora no sé donde están los demás, soy Hermione Granger, estoy en Gryffindor.  
  
Agatha: yo soy Agatha Halley, mucho gusto.  
  
Issis: yo soy Issis Radcliffe, las dos venimos de intercambio de Headington.  
  
Hermione: yo creo haber escuchado sobre ustedes, tú (señalando a Issis) eres sobrina de Serena Bones, aurora retirada y tú (dirigiéndose a Agatha) tátara tátara…nieta de Edmund Halley, el gran astrónomo.  
  
Las dos asintieron automáticamente.  
Hermione: oh ya recordé donde estaban los demás, bueno, debo patrullar por el pasillo, soy prefecta de Gryffindor.  
  
Y rápidamente salió del compartimiento.  
  
Y luego, de que se fuera Hermione, el tren avanzó más rápido y ya veían por la ventana un paisaje agreste y el cielo claro comenzaba a oscurecer, Issis se quedó dormida sobre su libro de "Pociones extra difíciles controladas por el Ministerio, de Wallace Jonson" mientras que Agatha trazaba un plano del espacio señalando la posición de los cometas ese mes de su libro "Cometas hoy, cometas mañana, de Katrina Halley" (su abuela) y alguien llegó al compartimiento, un chico de pelo platino escoltado por dos gordos tanques de batalla del tamaño de un rascacielos con un cerebro de mosquito, que se sorprendió al ver quienes estaban adentro:  
  
Malfoy: oh lo siento, nos equivocamos de sitio.   
  
Agatha: después me dicen a mí lunática.  
  
Crabbe abrió la boca lo que lo hizo ver muy estúpido y Agatha rió y Crabbe cerró la boca,… Goyle apretó los puños…  
  
Malfoy les susurró: Idiotas larguense, son idiotas en el momento menos oportuno, Issis se despertó sobresaltada y gritó Sapos no me coman, lo cual hizo que Malfoy se percatara de su presencia:  
  
Agatha: Ehh y a quien buscaban.  
  
Malfoy: no a nadie, es que unos idiotas estaban de duelo y nosotros nos fuimos y no conseguíamos compartimiento ¿Verdad Goyle?  
  
Goyle: sí.  
  
Malfoy: no tenían que cuidar sus cosas ***les dijo para que se largaran*** (cosa que hicieron), (sólo se quedó porque Agatha era bonita, aunque Issis también, pero se fue del compartimiento con la excusa de ir a comprar una empanada de calabaza).  
  
Agatha dio unos trazos a su mapa astronómico muy detallado, en el cual incluía la influencia de cada astro sobre la Tierra y la distancia de este al Sol; Malfoy miró el mapa y preguntó:  
  
Malfoy: ¿Qué es?  
  
Agatha que adoraba explicar cosas que sabía dijo:  
  
Agatha: es un mapa astronómico detallado del Sistema Solar, lo hice esta tarde.  
  
Malfoy: ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
Agatha: Agatha Halley.  
  
Malfoy: yo soy Dra…  
  
Agatha: Draco Malfoy, lo sé, leo la mente.  
  
Malfoy miró a Agatha preguntándose que cosas había visto.  
  
Agatha: sólo leí que estabas en Slytherin en el mismo curso que yo, lo cual era lo siguiente que ibas a decir, pero sólo es una poción que me dio Issis, Mentales-Introductius creo, no sé mucho de pociones, me salen horribles.  
  
Malfoy: esa es mi asignatura favorita.  
  
Agatha: ya sé, desde cuando eres buscador.  
  
Malfoy: desde segundo curso.  
  
Agatha: yo jugaba de buscadora en Headington, por la buena vista, me pusieron luego de cazadora porque el entrenamiento me comía el tiempo, Issis era la guardiana, tiene unos reflejos increíbles, ser cazadora es más fácil, y puedo ir a mis clubes, como el de observaciones de astronomía, paseos de runas, aritmancia o ajedrez mágico.  
  
Malfoy: aquí también hay clubes, yo solo estoy en el equipo de Quiddich, pero hay clubes para gente que adora ciertas materias.  
  
Issis volvió en ese momento riéndose de algo que le habían contado sosteniendo una caja de ranas de chocolate, que inmediatamente le arrebato Agatha y una caja de Grageas.  
  
Malfoy se levantó y se fue, cuando Issis se sentó a comerse las grageas.  
  
Issis: los estaba oyendo, y también un chiste, no podía moverme de la risa, por eso tardé, y vaya que tomaste rápido las ranas.  
  
Agatha: estoy harta de leer la mente, el chocolate hace que la poción pierda el efecto.  
  
***Desenvolvió la rana y se la comió, luego sacó el cromo, que era como siempre Edmund Halley***  
  
Issis: averigüé con unos chicos de cuarto como escogen las casas, te ponen un sombrero y este grita tu casa.  
  
Agatha: me importa nada en que casa este siempre y cuando no sea Hufflepuff, oí algunos y son algo tontos, aunque no tengo nada contra ellos.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Agradezco la contribución de Issis, que me ayudó a hacer el fic, publicado el día 29 de julio de 2003


End file.
